Our needs
by black ines
Summary: Emotions are for the weak. Tala and Kai aren't weak, they just have needs that must be satisfied. KaixTala, in fact plotless lemon.


A/N: First of all, I've got to say this is my first lemon (but don't be discouraged and don't leave, read!). Sometimes I had fun writing it, sometimes it was rather hard, but I decided I want to try writing something different than usual. That's why I've got to ask you to go easy on me this time; I know it's not very good (and I'm not really proud of it since in comparison to lemons I have read mine simply sucks). But the second request is: review, and tell me what do you think about it and what should I work on.

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**OUR NEEDS**

"Emotions are useless. They're nothing but a poor excuse for one's incompetence. Emotions are for the weak. Strong doesn't need them. You don't need them. Or do you? Are you that weak that you'll cling to those pathetic words that don't mean anything?" The hateful voice resounded in Tala's head. He has heard these words countless times, yet they still held the same force as the first time he heard them. The question was still to be answered.

He gritted his teeth. "I am not weak." The overwhelming silence was broken by his voice, but the effect didn't last long. The silence soon returned with double force, suffocating the teen with its intensity.

Tap, tap, tap. Droplets of water were falling rhythmically. Having nothing better to do, Tala adjusted his breathing pace to the droplets. Laying on his bed in a dark cell, he listened to the night sounds of the Abbey. Guards chatting somewhere on the outside, someone's scream; nothing out of order. Faint sound of steps echoed in a corridor. This alerted the redhead's already sharpened senses. He knew these steps perfectly well. He knew who they belonged to and where this person was heading at such late hour at night.

A strange sensation settled in Tala's stomach. Was it anticipation? Excitement? Sure, the waiting was killing him, but there was something more in it. He didn't have time to dwell on that, though, as the steps were getting closer and closer. The redhead stood up. An involuntary shiver run down his spine, definitely not caused by the cold. Years of training in the Abbey taught him not to bother with such minor details like cold or inconvenience.

The door cracked open. Faint light from the corridor revealed the visitor's figure.

"You've come." Tala said in a hushed tone. He got no response. The other person quietly closed the door and slowly approached the redhead. Feeling the closeness of the other body, Tala whispered.

"Kai"

Bluenette's hot breath tickled his skin. "You knew I was coming?"

"I always know. I've seen that look in your eyes earlier."

"You know me well, don't you" Kai asked after a small pause. Tala smiled softly.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"So you realize perfectly that I didn't come here to chat." He chuckled lightly.

"Kai, are we-"

"Shh, Tala, don't speak." The bluenette cupped his cheek and caressed it for a while. He leaned closer and two pairs of lips met. The kiss was gentle and surprisingly relaxing, as if it was just a prelude, a teaser. Kai licked the redhead's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he was soon granted. Tala didn't even try to fight for dominance; he moaned when Kai's tongue began to explore his moist caverns.

The bluenette's hands soon found their way down Tala's body and got busy with unbuttoning his shirt. Kai started to nibble his ear and then moved down to his neck, leaving a love-mark on the way, which earned him another moan from the redhead. Kissing and licking Tala's sensitive spot just behind his ear, his hands roamed the delicate, porcelain skin of the other teen; one traveled down the redhead's back, settling on his butt and squeezing it slightly, causing Tala to gasp. The second one was tracing circles around already erected nipples. Kai moved even closer, rubbing their lower regions together. He could feel the heat in his groin, nagging him to do more and fast, but the bluenette dismissed that thought. A little foreplay and anticipation only make things more pleasurable and enjoyable later, and he was perfectly aware of that. Taking his time, he finished unbuttoning Tala's shirt and tossed it away without the slightest protest of the other teen. He stepped aside for a moment to admire the view in front of him.

Tala was leaning at the wall, panting lightly, his bare, toned chest rising and falling rhythmically; his eyes never leaving the bluenette. Suddenly, he took Kai's wrist and pulled him closer, initiating the kiss. Soft at the beginning, it was becoming more and more passionate as it displayed Tala's growing frustration and urgent need for intimacy. Kai, surprised by the redhead's swift action, let him dominate for a moment, but then he returned the kiss with equal, if not greater force. Tala entangled his hands in silky, blue bangs when Kai set his lips free and begun working at his collarbone. He once again moved to his neck and found his sweet spot with his tongue, knowing it would grant him another gasp from the redhead.

He travelled down Tala's body, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. He stopped at his nipples, licking them teasingly and sucking them one after another till he was satisfied with amount of moans that Tala emitted. Moving down to the firm abdomen, Kai scratched it with his teeth before licking the red marks. His hands were already busy fumbling with Tala's belt and unzipping the pants. Seeing them as an obstacle, Kai removed the redhead's pants along with his boxers in one swift movement. Unsurprisingly, Tala was already hard, being turned on badly from Kai's previous action.

Kai's hot breath ghosted over his throbbing member, making him shiver. The bluenette gave Tala's cock a gentle stroke, but then he left it and started to trace patterns on the redhead's inner tights, just occasionally brushing against his twitching penis, which was waiting for some attention. Finally Kai decided to play along and started to massage Tala's balls. He gave his member a long, teasing lick and engulfed it in his hot mouth. Feeling the heat around his length, Tala arched his pelvis, but Kai grasped his hips to keep him steady, never stopping sucking. Precum was already forming at the tip of the redhead's cock; few more seconds later he couldn't hold on any longer. If his mind wouldn't have gone completely blank, he would probably inquire if Kai's talent was inborn or just practice really makes this perfect. Once he released, Kai swallowed his semen and cleaned still weeping member with his own tongue.

Seeing as Tala's legs give in as well as his obviously blurred mind, the bluenette took his lithe silhouette and put him gently on the bed. Soon his clothes joined Tala's ones, which were laying on the floor, discarded in a rush.

Kai looked at the smaller teen, who, with his hair messed and flustered face, was absolutely adorable and utterly fuckable. Just by seeing Tala in this vulnerable state, Kai's need was becoming more painful. He couldn't wait so he pinned the redhead to the bed, straddling him with his hips, which caused additional, pleasurable friction. He ravished Tala's already swollen lips with feverish kisses and a moment later offered him his fingers to suck on. Having them covered in saliva, which was meant to serve as an only lubricant, he easily found an entrance between the redhead's already spread legs and begun to scissor it. Assuming the hole was wide enough, he positioned himself at the entrance and after receiving an approving nod from Tala, he shoved into. Having given the other teen a moment to get used to the sensation, he begun moving in a steady rhythm, occasionally distracting the redhead with sweet kisses. The smaller teen let out a deep moan, Kai had apparently hit his prostate and sent shivers of pleasure run down his body. The bluenette smirked and adjusted his angle a bit, so that now he would be hitting this spot over and over again. In the same time he was pumping Tala's member in the pace of his thrusts, which were becoming faster and stronger as he could feel the climax building inside of him. The redhead was already very close, he arched his body and took Kai deeper, if it was even possible. The sensation was overwhelming; he came, covering their firm abdomens in a white, sticky substance. Feeling the wall of muscles tightening around him, the bluenette climaxed as well after some last, frenzy thrusts.

His body limp, he rolled over from Tala. Both teens laid in silence, panting. Kai leaned over the redhead, their lips met again, but this time the kiss was slow, delicate and comforting. Tala smiled inwardly. It was their mutual way to say thanks.

Standing in the shower, the redhead thought back to the previous events. Kai has left long ago, just after that last kiss, without a word as usual. Tala sighed. Once again his mind recalled the abhorrent sentence. 'Emotions are for the weak.' What they have done, what they were doing many times, was it their weakness? He shook his head. No. There were no emotions, just pure needs that had to be satisfied. Just like animals, they have needs, but they don't have emotions. After all, humans are animals.

Emotions are for the weak. He and Kai weren't weak.

***


End file.
